Help me with a Demonstration?
by VigilSoul
Summary: Snape help teach an Astronomy lesson? Sinistra discovers how silly this idea really is. Fighting and Flirting... all in a days work for these two.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all things related in this story Not mine. Money for said story non-existint. Story idea and silliness all me, baby. LOL. I hope you enjoy._

Genre: Humor

Characters: Snape and Sinistra

**Help me with a Demonstration?  
**_VigilSoul_

Severus Snape had been sitting at his desk for hours. The dungeon room was dark and cold, just the way he liked it. The scratching of his quill as he graded paper after paper filled the air.

A gentle knock from the outside door broke the calm in the office.

"Enter," Severus called. He heard the door open and close, but he didn't look up from his desk to see who the visitor was. Severus already knew by the knock that it was her. He always seemed to know when she was around.

Auriga Sinistra, Hogwarts' resident Astronomy professor, strode up to his desk. She stood there silently waiting for the Potion Master to acknowledge her. He continued marking papers, ignoring her presence.

It wasn't long before Sinistra began shifting her feet impatiently. Head bent out of view, Severus smirked to himself in triumph. If there was one thing he was truly gifted at, it was pushing Sinistra's buttons.

Tired of being ignored, Auriga strolled around the large wooden desk. She leaned close invading his personal space and looked over his shoulder. Severus continued to ignore her, which was becoming increasingly difficult with her tisking at every mark he made.

_'No matter,'_ he thought _'I'll win this round. The woman has absolutely no patience.'_

Auriga growled irritated, and reached over his shoulder to shove the papers aside. She then gently pushed Severus back in his seat as she sat on the desk directly in front of him.Try as he might, there was no way to ignore the blasted woman now.

Severus looked up at Sinistra with raised eyebrows. Her ridiculous grin made him want to roll his eyes; he quickly stifled the temptation.

"What?" Severus snarled as he set his quill on the desk beside her.

"I need your assistance in a demonstration for my seventh years," Auriga said earnestly.

"Manners Professor Sinistra, manners. You're supposed to ask nicely when you want something, not demand," Severus said sarcastically. "And don't forget to say please." Auriga shook her head and sighed exasperatedly.

"Severus, will you please help me with my next lesson for the seventh years?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"No," he said dryly, not missing a beat. Sinistra's face fell.

"But you just said..." she said flustered.

"... to mind your manners," Severus finished. 'I'm going to enjoy this so much.'

"Come on, help me out."

"No."

"It'll be fun."

"No."

"I'm not asking you to teach the class-"

"No."

"- just help with the demonstrations."

"No."

"It's only for one week."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, Severus. We're learning about the magical effect planetary alignment has on different potions and since you're superior at making potions - "

"Auriga," he interrupted, "flattery will get you no where."

"Well, why won't you help?" she asked annoyed. Severus raised his eyebrows at her again.

"Because I don't want to," he replied in monotone.

"Oh, but you wanted to help that Lockhart idiot with the Dueling Club?" Sinistra demanded.

"It was a good excuse to hex the mindless little weasel," Severus argued. Auriga tried to keep a straight face, but a smile broke through and she chuckled heartily.

"I take it you don't want to hex me all that much?" Sinistra asked in jest.

"Under normal circumstances, no," Severus responded thoughtfully. "But at the moment..." Auriga swatted his arm playfully while muttering colorful Gaelic phrases at him.

"Please Severus, help me out."

"Enlighten me," Severus said while smirking, "why should I do that?"

Sinistra raised her brows and grinned mischievously at him. Warning bells sounded loudly in his head. Severus knew that look; she was about to do something either devilishly clever or dangerously cruel.

Auriga slid off the desk and stood before him, so close their knees touched.

"You mean besides the fact that friends help each other out?" she asked softly. Severus nodded his head. _'What's she getting at?'_

Auriga placed her hands on his shoulders, and slowly climbed into his lap... straddling him. She smiled seductively and locked her hands around his neck.

"Because," Auriga whispered in his ear, "I can make it worth your while."

The blood drained from Severus's face at the sound of her husky invitation.

"What do you say, Severus?" Auriga asked. Moisture left his mouth as she all but purred his name. His mind raced. _'Cruel.'_ She was definitely being cruel. He couldn't believe she was teasing him like this.

Auriga had been his closest friend for nearly twenty years. During their years at Hogwarts, she had been his companion and only equal in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but they both went off into different fields. Auriga knew how to make Severus laugh and how to anger him better than anyone; and they could fight like there was no tomorrow.

But they were loyal to one another, and had stuck with each other when no one else would. Even at his darkest hour when he made the decision to leave Voldemorte's circle, Auriga had been there to pick him back up and lead him to Dumbledore. But despite their differences, or how hard they fought, they cared a great deal for one another.

Severus knew that his feelings for Auriga Sinistra ran deeper than friendship, but he could never let it be known. Not with Voldemorte back. Not with the Death Eaters monitoring his every move. Severus would never put Auriga's life in danger like that.

Now she was doing this. Auriga Sinistra was a beautiful woman, and she was using that to her advantage. _'She would have made a great Slytherin.'_ he thought. Severus stared at her, memorizing every detail... silky auburn hair falling in waves over her shoulders... warm chocolate eyes gazing at him in merriment... her gentle breath tickling his cheek... the intoxicating sent that was uniquely hers washing over his entire being...lush pink lips parting ever-so-slightly...

_'What is she doing to me!'_ Severus's senses overloaded in her close proximity. The infernal woman was making his head spin. He had to make this stop; he had to get a grip. And Severus did... around her hips.

In one swift movement, Severus lifted the woman off him and sat her roughly back on the desk. Sinistra's eyes, inches from his, widened in shock. She had not expected this turn of events.

He held her close around the waist. Their lips brushed, and Severus heard Auriga gasp. He smirked, glad they had the same effect on each other. As Severus hovered so close to Sinistra's lips, a wicked grin spread across his face.'_Two can play at this game.'_

Auriga's eyes fluttered closed as Severus shifted his attention to the crook of her neck. She tensed as his warm breath set the skin of her neck on fire. Severus slowly trailed up to her ear. Auriga trembled at the sensation.

Severus paused his ministrations, and whispered softly, "No." And then abruptly stepped away from the desk. Auriga's eyes shot open; Severus stood a few feet away waiting for her reaction. Her jaw dropped with a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Severus SNAPE!" she yelled angrily. "THAT'S COMPLETELY UNFAIR!" Severus's dark eyes twinkled. He could barely contain his amusement.

"You asked for it," he replied. Auriga's eyes darkened with rage. She slid off the desk and stalked over to him. Severus loomed over her small figure as she defiantly laid into him.

"You... coldhearted... inhuman... wicked..." Auriga bit out, jabbing him forcefully in the chest with each insult. "scruffy looking... demented..."

"Auriga," Severus interrupted, "I had no idea you thought so highly of me." This only served to infuriate the woman more. Auriga cursed viciously in Gaelic, as she often did when arguing with him. Severus threw his head back and laughed. Auriga stopped her ranting and stared at him in a loss for words. She shook her head peeved.

"I hate you," she stated.

"Please," Severus said boldly. "If you hated me, you wouldn't venture out of that tower of yours to bug me down here."

"Well, I hate you now," she said coolly.

"Must you be so ridiculous?" he replied with a sneer.

"Silly me," Auriga yelled angrily, "I didn't realize I wasn't reasonable enough for you!"

"I didn't say that," Severus growled at her.

"No. You didn't have to. Actions always speak louder than words, Snape."

"I will never understand you, Sinistra!" Severus snapped, all joking aside now. "You're angry because I beat you at your own game."

"No, you over-grown bat! I'mangry because I asked you for help and you can't be bothered," Auriga said, all but spitting fire at him.

"This has nothing to do with yourbloody Astronomy demonstration," Severus said evenly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied automatically.

"Yes you do, Sinistra. You tried to play my emotions against me, and you got burned."

"What would you know about emotions, Snape?" Her cold words echoed throughout the room. Severus felt as though she had physically struck him. Auriga glared darkly at him, daring him to say something else. As much as her insult hurt him, Severus bit his tongue against the many regrettable retorts forming in his head.

"Well, Mr. High-n-Mighty," she said sarcastically, "thank you for wasting my time." Auriga glared at him once more, and turned sharply on her heel. She stalked away in a huff, but Severus grabbed her arm just before she reached the door. Auriga continued to shoot daggers at him as he turned her back around.

"You task my patience Auriga," Severus murmured. She snorted and rolled her eyes. He always quoted the classics when he was mad... and she always resorted to sailor's speech just to annoy him more.

"I don't bloody care," she responded bitterly, "and neither do you."

"Listen Red," Severus snarled as he stared her down. "I do care, as you well know, and I've proven that to you more than enough times."

"Oh, please," Auriga said condescendingly. "You only care about your sorry arse. You wouldn't give a damn if I died tomorrow - "

"Will youcease the dramatics!" Severus bellowed. "Act your age, for God's sake."

"Me!" she cried incredulously. "You are telling me to act my age! You're the one who constantly blows everything out of proportion, and you telling me to act my age?"

"You're the one blowing this out of proportion, as you put it," he yelled just as loud. "You knew full well I would eventually say yes, but you had to go and getyour knickers in a bunchwith some simple teasing - "

"THAT was NOT simple teasing, Severus!" Auriga screamed. Severus cringed, wondering how the entire school couldn't hear her bellowing.

"I wasn't talking about your stunt.," he corrected her.

"I was only joking around."

"Double standards, Sinistra," Severus replied evenly, "didn't know you approved of them." .

"I don't know why I put up with you," Auriga said.

The two friends stood inches from each other, glaring. Neither had anymore to say to the other, and the silence in the room spoke volumes. They were hurt by the other's words and regretted their own, but both were too stubbourn to apologize first.

Disgusted with the entire situation, Auriga turned to the door again. Severus growled low in his throat.

"Sinistra, if you turn your back on me one more time," Severus wearily said, "so help me, I'll hex you where you stand." Auriga turned to him with her eyebrows raised.

"I thought you said you didn't want to hex me?" she said, referring to his statement made not twenty minutes ago. It seemed like hours had passed between then and now.

"Under normal circumstances no," Severus echoed his own words. "But at the moment..." Auriga looked at him hopefully, and Severus smirked at her. She sighed, and then hugged him.

Severus awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. It was rare for them to openly express their friendship, but this was different. This was their version of an apology; their way of taking back harsh words. After a few moments Severus felt Auriga chuckle against his chest. He pulled away slightly to look at her questioningly.

"All this for a simple yes," she explained, her brown eyes twinkling. Severus's brows raised.

"I never said yes," he said. Auriga rolled her eyes.

"Severus..." Auriga drawled, causing him to smirk. She looked at him, pleading. "Will you please help me teach _Potions_ in the _Astronomy_ class?" Auriga asked, her tone once again playful. They both chuckled a bit at her ridiculous statement.

Severus gazed back at her for a long time before replying, "If I must."

The two friends stood staring at each other for a few moments before Auriga pulled away. She began walking toward the entrance, and Snape settled himself behind his desk again. She paused in the doorway, turning to face him again. Shaking her head once more, she leaned against the doorway.

"You're such a git," she muttered.

"Twit," he replied. Snape didn't need to look up from his papers to know she was smiling fondly at their usual banter.

"Thank you," she said, "for every thing."

"Get out," he said sarcastically, "before you get all sentimental." Auriga laughed and threw her hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine. I'm going."

_AN: I love their fights... and sarcastic witt is the best. haha_


End file.
